


Growing Desire

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69, Ahegao, Anal Masturbation, Autofellatio, Bedroom Sex, Bedroom Talk, Big Butt, Blow Job, Carrying, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Cum drinking, Cum everywhere, Deepthroating, Dom - Freeform, Escort, Escort Service, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fucked Silly, Fucked Stupid, Fucked unconcious, Futa on Female, Futanari, Growth, Huge - Freeform, Huge Breasts, Inflation, Insatiable lust, Large Cock, Living Fucktoy, Loud Sex, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Moral Degeneration, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shemale, Sixty-nine, Size Shaming, Slurred speech, Soap, Squirting, Standing Sex, Teasing, Vibrator, Walking In On Someone, auto-paizuri, big dick, bimbo, blowjob, clumsy, cock drunk, cock growth, cumflation, delirious sex, drooling cum, dual oral, excessive cum, forehead kissing, fucktoy, huge ass, human cocksock, human condom, hyper, hyper cock, latina, leaking cum, living condom, permanent erection, pussy eating, shower, unconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Eve's private session continues hours into the night, until Rosa decides to bring their date back to her own luxurious home. As things continue to escalate, the usually calm and in-control Rosa begins to feel sensations she'd never felt before. After losing her composure, something changes inside her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730104
Kudos: 88





	Growing Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a commissioned series.

“ _Fuck…Don’t stop_ …”

The walls of Eve’s apartment were plastered in fluids – a dense and creamy mix of her squirting pussy’s grool and the spunk that her monster-cock Latina lover sprayed out like a kitchen faucet. She and Rosa had been locked together on Eve’s couch for hours now, filling up the air with a sex-soaked odor that at that point had no doubt been embedded into every surface in the room. Since the minute she threw herself onto the caramel-skinned seductress palming off on the couch of her living room, Eve’s mind had been as deeply consumed with Rosa’s cock as her cunt was literally stuffed with it.

Rosa, obsessing lovingly over her brand-new “toy of the day,” had Eve pinned to the couch the moment after she’d pleaded to be given a second chance at Rosa’s only, living condom. Eve’s desperate words were what gave Rosa license to fuck her the way that she did – to have her throbbing cock lodged deep inside of that blonde fuck-toy like a hand in a glove. Even beyond Eve’s begging declaration that she would be Rosa’s condom, Rosa could feel Eve’s body expressing that same desire the whole time she was being used. When Rosa pulled back her hips, she could feel Eve trying to pull her back in. When Rosa slowed her thrusting, whether to tease Eve or move to attack her womb at a different angle, Eve whined in low moans and weak vocalizations:

“ _Put it back…_ ”

“ _Fuck me more…_ ”

Make no mistake – Rosa was more than willing to give Eve all that she could handle, and then far, far more. In fact, Rosa was somewhat surprised at Eve’s display of mental and physical fortitude. She was still conscious, 8 hours of non-stop animalistic sex later, and aware enough to know when Rosa started to slow so that she could demand to be railed harder. Furthermore, despite her quivering legs, lifeless arms and distorted, pleasure-wracked smile, Eve shook just as hard for her hundredth orgasm as she did for her first. Eve would definitely go down in the books as one of Rosa’s favorite calls – much better than a one-and-done disposable cocksleeve like most of the bitches who rented her out without knowing the risks. Rosa was a dangerous one.

Just as Rosa had pushed Eve’s face into a sticky puddle of jism, rearing her hips back to begin hammering into Eve’s quivering cunt from behind, a foreign sound assaulted her ears. It was aggravated, loud rapping on the door that lead out into the hallway.

“CAN YOU _SHUT THE FUCK UP?_ I’M TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP!”

How rude, Rosa thought, to interrupt her while she was in the middle of her work. Her client had paid good money for 24 hours of service; even if this hadn’t been the service Eve had set out to pay for initially, it was certainly what she wanted now. Rosa, a professional, wouldn’t let one grumpy neighbor get in the way of what Eva was owed…Much less what Rosa wanted.

“Come on, sweetie,” Rosa arched over Eve to speak softly in her ear. “Up you go…”

She wrapped an arm around Eve’s torso and pulled her up, forcing Eve into the straightest posture she’d assumed all night. Even then, that wasn’t saying much. Rosa’s tool was still planted firmly in the bitch – her stomach filled with as much cum as the girth of Rosa’s shaft could keep from spilling out. Eve looked to be pregnant with octuplets, and the head of Rosa’s fat shemale cock kicked against the wall of her belly from the hot, sticky, cum-flooded confines of her inflated womb. Eve squirted more as her labia kissed a ring of flesh not a half inch above the hilt of Rosa’s ever-stiff erection. Rosa had Eve’s toes dangling centimeters from the ground, making her look almost like a barbie doll being puppeteered by the long, long arm of the near 6-ft. Mexican goddess standing very closely behind her. Eve sank into the valley between Rosa’s breasts, slouching against them the same way one slouches lazily into a recliner after a tiring day of work.

“Lets go talk to this mean man together,” Rosa whispered, looking down and kissing her new favorite toy on the forehead.

They started for the door – Rosa, cool and collected as ever, and Eve squirming like the broken bitch she was on her queen’s scepter. Just as she experienced before, the magical feeling of the vibrations from Rosa’s steps shook up through her intensely stiff cock, stirring Eve’s insides.

The man on the other side of the door practically had his chest right up against it as he shouted, slamming the white wood with his fist just to get _someone_ ’s attention.

“CAN YOU GIVE IT A REST FOR THE NIGHT? YOU DUMB SL-”

Rosa opened the door abruptly, causing the man to trip forward into Eve’s apartment. Having narrowly avoided falling to his knees, he looked up from the floor to find himself staring right into the unfocused eyes of his cock-drunk neighbor.

“Hello, can I help you?” Rosa spoke down to the man. She smirked at him, one of her eyebrows cocked up in a look of smug mockery…As if she cared at all what he had to say. He was in her domain now. Rosa had claimed this apartment as her own, and she’d take his too if he didn’t watch his tone. She didn’t dislike men that looked like that, either: slender, pale, and otherwise effeminate. She was surprised a little bitch-boy like him even had the gal to dare shout at her the way he had. It must have been easier to act tough behind a door. Whatever illusion of power that he must have felt was gone now.

This nameless neighbor looked further up from Eve’s vacant stare, turning his attention now to owner of the massive chest that Eve was reclined into like a corner loveseat. The smell of cum overwhelmed his nostrils, staggering him as he struggled to take in the parade of visual, olfactory and erotic stimuli that battered his senses. He had never seen anything like what was set out for him beyond that doorway – walls painted top-to-bottom with glistening, pearlescent spunk; the sounds of a feminine submissive’s feminine juices dripping out onto the floor in incredible, heaping globs; a sexual goddess with Amazonian musculature, lording over him with makeup and hair that looked too perfect to find in the sexual warzone she stood proudly at the center of. Any rage or fight that the diminutive man-next-door had in him was wiped away. In its place: confusion and arousal.

“I-I think I have the wrong door,” he stammered, trying to back himself out of the situation he barged all-too confidently into.

“No,” Rosa replied, “I don’t think you do.”

She took a mighty and confident step forward. The target of her teasing was still slouched over, having never corrected his posture after falling into the room. Rosa’s tits hung over his head, bringing his face right up against Eve’s cumflated belly. It was stretched stupidly taught, hanging down towards the ground with just as much heft as Rosa’s milky mounds. Eve’s navel poked outward, like a fist-sized cork holding back a well-shaken bottle of champaign. As he investigated her bloated gut, his pants starting to tighten and his butt beginning to clench, a rumbling and a squelching sound resonated in his ears as another load crept lazily into the confines of Eve’s ruined womb.

_Glooooooorrrrrrphlurgggh…_

Rosa’s shot distended her slave’s tummy out even further, smushing it against the neighbor’s face and, in his stunned paralysis, forcing him to inadvertently give it a sort of shy kiss.

“My condom is getting pretty full – care to step in for her? You look like you’d make an _amazing_ femboy cocksleeve.”

That was too much. Far, far too much. Rosa’s words were just the thing that the pacified neighbor needed to hear in order to switch his brain back on. His fight-or-flight instincts reactivated, and he fell back on his ass in the middle of the doorway. Viewing Rosa from a lower position than ever before, she looked like a giant ready to use him exactly like the cocksleeve she likened him to. Scrambling to his knees, he scurried down the hall and back behind his door, safe from this ungodly titan of raw sexuality.

“My, would you look at that,” Rosa cooed at Eve, speaking to her as if she were a dog, “it looks like he was too shy to join us.”

Rosa swept back strains of Eve’s messy, hair to plant another big, wet kiss on her forehead.

“It is quite late, though.”

Rosa looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 3:00AM. Much of the city was already asleep, and it was abundantly clear that the people who shared Eve’s apartment building were trying to sleep too. Thinking on her options for a minute, Rosa came to the conclusion that now sounded like as good a time as ever for a change of venue.

“Come on, Miss Eve. You’ve still got me for 17 hours. Let me bring you somewhere we can make the most of that time. Does that sound good to you, chica?”

“ _Dick…F-fuck me – don’t stop…”_

_“Huhu…I’ll take that as a yes.”_

…As if Rosa would have accepted anything else.

* * *

The night breeze blew coldly over Rosa’s exposed cleavage. Her still-moist glans was also stung by the icy air – jutting out from between her breasts and leaking just as productively as it had been when she first started to pleasure herself on Eve’s couch. In fact, even as she walked up the sidewalk and towards her home from special cab that her employer provided, Rosa was still hard as a rock. From the moment she pulled Eve off her throbbing pole, spilling gallons upon gallons of condom-drippings out of the bitch’s stretched-out balloon of a womb, Rosa’s erection refused to wane. She slipped back on her dress. She threw a robe onto Eve to preserve what dignity a living cocksleeve could pretend to hold onto as they made their way out in public. She sustained a polite and innocuous conversation with the cabdriver as they drove her miles deep into the city’s most ritzy district. Through all of it, Rosa’s hulking shemale cock stayed straight as a ruler and firm as steel. Rosa wasn’t quite sure herself as to why her body was acting this way; maybe she was just bursting with anticipation to get back to fucking her wonderful new toy. Just the feeling of Eve’s cumflated belly against her back as she carried her client piggy-back up to the door filled Rosa with a need to fuck like nothing ever had before. She could even hear Eve’s dribbly cunt leaking a thick trail of sperm all the way up the curb and to Rosa’s front door.

Rosa could hardly wait to pass through the doorway – not that anyone or anything could have stopped her.

“Home sweet home…”

The regal entry room to Rosa’s home felt entirely out of place in the middle of a city, being far more like a mansion than an apartment. It was elegantly decorated with marble, gold trim, cushioned seats, and flowing tapestries. The healthy salary Rosa earned selling her body was more than enough to suit her lavish lifestyle. Not only did her work as an escort pay for her home – it paid for all the toys and space she could ever want for.

“Cock…Need your cock…”

Eve whispered weakly into Rosa’s ear. She’d been moaning like this the entire trip over, but now that they were back home and in Rosa’s domain, Eve would have her wish granted in more positions than she had ever thought imaginable.

“Let me carry you to the master bedroom – your new home…So long as you really still wish to be _my condom_?

Rosa relished the opportunity to speak down to her client in such a way. She swore – Eve must have awoken something in her. She couldn’t get enough of this “living condom” idea; the term had been echoing endlessly through her imagination for hours. Something about Eve’s mindless, zombie-like craving for dick, paired the way she so perfectly fit around her fat shemale rod…

“ _Y-yeshhh_ …”

“Well, that’s wonderful. I’ve been leaking precum the whole way here – see? It’s been pooling in my cleavage. Just look at all the work you have cut out for yourself.”

Eve’s eyes lit up in a way that they hadn’t since perhaps she first succumbed to Rosa’s intoxicating influence. She’d been in penis-withdrawal, but Rosa’s invitation to indulge – to return back to the role of sentient cock-sock Eve felt so at peace in assuming – shot life into her soul the same way Rosa filled her bursting womb: quickly, completely, and with incredible vigor.

“ _Mmmhhhh…G-give it to me…!”_

Eve reached over Rosa’s shoulder, out to the head of her cock as it twitched between her ample bosom. It gurgled beneath the surface of Rosa’s pooled ejaculate, pumping even more delectable goop in-between her richly coffee-toned valley of flesh. Her pre oozed down her front in a lewd waterfall, glistening in puddles on the highly polished marble flooring. When Eve had finally gotten her hand within reach, she gripped Rosa’s glans with all the hunger and desperation a starving man grips a loaf of bread. With a strength that Rosa wouldn’t have ever attributed to her brand-new plaything, Eve pulled herself forward into her bimbo-esque mistress’s tits to plant her mouth straight onto Rosa’s gasping urethra. Eve’s entire face dipped under the surface of the precum-pond, splashing it in all directions and covering her face in Rosa’s gooey lubricant.

“ _Ooooouhh_ ,” Rosa moaned. “Now that’s the initiative I love to see in a sex doll like you.”

Practically inhaling Rosa’s precum straight out of her balls, using her cock like a straw, Eve was in her own personal heaven.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she thought, “ _Give me more…More!_ ”

As Eve’s lust increasingly turned toward the insatiable, Rosa staggered at the pleasures Eve shared with her. As Eve transitioned from sucking down on the tip of her throbbing meatpole to slurping up the cum with her tongue, the flame that had been burning in Rosa’s loins for hours now was starting to become an inferno. She could feel Eve’s tongue lashing the inside of her cockhole, lapping up fluids like a bitch at her water bowl. Eve’s greedy mouth explored deeper down Rosa’s cumvein. Rosa, likewise, willed to push the slut’s throat deeper down her cock – even deeper than when she forced the blonde to service her in that drab apartment. Rosa had a taste for the rough, and Eve’s own rough handling of her gaped, enormous dick pushed Rosa toward letting her inhibitions loose and getting at rough as she liked.

“If you really want it that bad…Then really get in there!”

Rosa reached over her back, grabbing Eve by the scruff of the bathrobe she had haphazardly thrown on her for their short waltz out in the dark night’s streets, and pulled her fully over her shoulder and down to the base of her cock. In one swift motion, quite literally like slipping into a sock, Rosa had pulled Eve off of her back and over to her front – skewering Eve’s throat and entering new depths of her esophagus that no foreign object had ever reached. The wet folds of her throat unfurled effortlessly down the length of Rosa’s 2-foot pole. Once again, Eve’s fit was perfect – just like the condom that she was fucking born to be. One thing that Eve had over a condom, though, was a vigor and subservience that truly intimate objects just didn’t have. A latex sleeve couldn’t love – nay, _worship_ – Rosa the way she deserved. When Eve’s lips kissed Rosa’s pubic mound, the fat, hanging balls between Rosa’s juicy thighs were all Eve could focus on. She reached out to them, using both arms to hug them, squeezing them so as to coax out even the smallest little extra drop of Rosa’s precious cum. As Eve’s stomach was pumped directly with marbled pre, her girlish cunt quivered right in front of Rosa’s face.

“Enjoying your dinner? I almost feel bad…”

Rosa planted a sloppy kiss on Eve’s clit, initiating a jerky spasm that made Eve’s tight hug on her queen’s scrotum tighten even further.

“What kind of host would I be if I just watched you eat alone?”

The taste of Eve’s juices coated Rosa’s mouth. Under her tongue, dripping from the roof, trickling between her cheeks. Rosa drank deeply of the lovely fluids pouring out of Eve. She stood in the middle of her entry room, locked in mutual oral sex and with her plaything’s trembling legs wrapped around her head. Just as clearly as she could taste Eve’s unique and intoxicating flavors, she detected unmistakable notes of her own brand – pockets of white that clung to the walls of Eve’s vagina that Rosa had so generously deposited almost an hour ago. It tasted so good. It felt _so good_. The forceful way she ate out Eve’s pussy brought her only a single step closer on the marathon to the all-enveloping, world-changing sexual experience Rosa sought to drown herself in as she quite literally drowned Eve’s lungs, gut and womb in spunk. Even as her prostate and testes started to pump Rosa’s hot, white cum up her aching pole, it was clear to her that this wasn’t anywhere close to the end.

This was the best sex that she had ever had and, even as another orgasm started to rise out of her, Rosa could feel the pleasure in her sex continue to build – not peak or diminish. She had already climbed so high up the ladder of stimulation, but she still felt as though she was still just barely off of the ground. Her balls still ached, and her shaft tingled the same way it had felt those rare days in the past where she went without sex. To feel that blue-balled aching at the same time she could feel the cum beginning to tear a path up through her gaped urethra…There was nothing like it, and hardly any other pleasure with which to draw parallel or comparison. Even though she had Eve wrapped around her cock like a prime, lubed-up onahole, Rosa was left feeling just as backed up as if she was three years celibate. Her insatiable appetite for stimulation pushed Rosa further than ever before. She’d afford Eve no rest this night, nor any rest when the sun would come up, or even when it would set again. Eve would be sure to get her money’s worth for hiring Rosa, and Rosa would make it more than worth her own time too.

Rosa pulled her tongue out of Eve’s spewing cunt, parting both their lips, just as the especially viscous payload of Rosa’s latest orgasm had finally crept its way up to her glans.

“Fucking _take it!_ ”

Rosa pushed Eve down as forcefully as she could, almost dislocating her jaw from how close her mouth was forced up to the root of Rosa’s cock. The head of that supremely monstrous cock, lodged securely at the bottom of Eve’s esophagus and aimed squarely into her stomach, sprayed Rosa’s superior jism everywhere. The very same moment Rosa’s mind lit up from the orgasm she was having, she could feel her own cum beating against her flat stomach through the contact she was making with Eve’s pudged-out cum-tummy. Her womb was already thoroughly stretched out to multiple times its original size, and now her stomach was about to join in on her other organs’ fun little “resizing party.” First her throat, then her vagina, then her womb. Now, her stomach. Rosa wanted to leave every part of Eve as a gaping cavity by the end of their session – completely worthless and empty when she’s not filling in the rightful role of living condom that she so graciously elected herself to.

Eve’s stomach grew, expanding as it filled fuller and fuller with a pool of Rosa’s baby making batter that would, however unfortunate, never go towards making any babies. It served just as important a purpose, though. The better stretched-out and conditioned Rosa made Eve’s body, the better she’d serve as a brood mother in the future. These thoughts swirled around in Rosa’s head as she continued to bask in the sensation of her own warm cum as it enveloped her abdomen – her seed’s comfortable heat radiating off of Eve’s steadily cumflating belly as it surpassed the volume of her cumflated womb. The fantasy of keeping Eve in her home forever, pumping out babies and acting as Rosa’s personal, all-time, every-day, 24/7 cum-toilet…

“ _What I’d do_ ,” Rosa mused “ _to make that fantasy into a reality…_ ”

If Eve had had any consciousness left that Rosa hadn’t yet fucked out of her, Rosa was sure that Eve would be begging for that same fantasy to come true.

Much to Rosa’s disappointment, the afterglow of her orgasm was short lived. She was pulled away from her daydreaming by the sudden, overwhelming return of the terrible aching that still plagued her sexual organs. Yes, her cantaloupe-sized balls and torso-length shaft panged like they were being assaulted by hundreds of little pinpricks; however, the pain came back even worse now. Unlike before, Rosa could feel her prostate burn and ache with an all-consuming need to be stimulated. Rosa was no stranger to the lure of anal pleasure. She’d fucked herself many times in the past, so she already knew what wonderful sexual highs she could reach with a well-placed toy in her ass. Something about the way her prostate called out tonight, though…It was entirely different from any of her memories. The signals Rosa picked up from it were _loud_. Loud and strong.

Now a slave to the whims of her body, Rosa walked in a pained but focused mission toward her bedroom. Eve, convulsing on Rosa’s unwaveringly erect shaft as cum displaced all the fluids in her gut, was none the wiser to the inferno raging inside of her mistress. She was just being taken along on Rosa’s quest – there to be used as an instrument of pleasure no different from Rosa’s dildos, onaholes or cock rings. Eve was just a lucky participant in Rosa’s story.

As Rosa reached the side of her bed, the world around her felt unreal. So much of her body, everything that wasn’t an erogenous zone, had gone so numb she could no longer feel anything. Rosa couldn’t feel her feet, her legs, her hands, her face…Her sex had greedily torn it away from the rest of her body. The raging, stinging, empty soreness in her prostate drove Rosa’s every action. She leaned over to her nightstand, barely able to even make out its shape in her warped vision, and clumsily fumbled to open its drawer. Without any feeling in the tips of her fingers, it was difficult for her to articulate the motions she needed to grip the drawer’s handle and pull it open. Rosa panted and gasped for air. Her vision went black, then popped back in, just as blurry and unhelpful as before. She could feel her face burning up with a fever – something that must have been well over a hundred degrees. She cursed to herself, pleading with an imaginary power to just let her get that damn drawer open.

“ _Fuck…Come on! Come oooooooonnn!”_

Eve, meanwhile, was still skewered solidly on Rosa’s throbbing cock. Eve could feel Rosa’s heartbeat accelerate – the meat of her Coke can-diameter erection pulsating against the walls of her throat like a battering-ram knocking at her insides. She coughed reflexively, splotching Rosa’s pubic mound and groaning balls with cum-and-saliva spittle. Rosa’s cum was starting to ooze out her mouth, landing on the ground with wet, hard _thwaps_ to which Rosa was, in her desperation, deaf to their wonderful lewdness.

Finally, Rosa got the drawer of her nightstand open. Inside laid a jumbled pile of sex toys: bullet vibrators, pocket-pussies, string beads, cock rings, dildos and the like. She reached for the first hard, long thing she could make out. Newly equipped with a 9-inch, vibrating silicone cock, Rosa threw herself back-first atop her bed. Eve was jerked back with her, landing on her pillowy, watermelon-sized tits and once again bringing her fine young pussy right up against Rosa’s face. Rosa ignored it though. She had to satisfy her ass’s craving, lest the mind-melting aching get any worse.

Legs spread eagle, Rosa reached down with her vibrator and unceremoniously jammed it into her hole as forcefully as her shaking arms would allow. She could feel every ripple and fold of her ass caress its length as it zoomed toward the throbbing gland that trembled just on the other side of her rectum. When the buzzing, plastic pole finally reached the wall of her asshole, squishing the spongy tissue of Rosa’s prostate and itching that scratch that had been driving her mad. The toy’s glorious touch set into motion an explosive orgasm shook her entire body.

“ _Fff-uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhcck!_ ” Rosa screamed in pleasure.

Her spine arched as she tenses her muscles. Even as feeling and life start to breathe their way into the rest of her body again, her dick was the only thing Rosa could focus on the sensation of. The crying need for stimulation coming from her prostate had been met, and her sense of touch with that gland had completely maxed out to the point that she couldn’t process any of its stimuli. Now, she was overcome with the spreading open of her widening cumvein as Eve’s next meal rocketed up to fill her stomach.

The blast of spunk hit hard against the lining of Eve’s gut, bloating her again like the overfilled condom she’d long since become – both in body and spirit. Lost in the quest to feed her ass and now writhing during the strongest orgasm she’d ever experienced, Rosa had at this point practically forgotten Eve even existed. Just as one might lose track of the fact they had even put on a condom while in the middle of a sexual act, Rosa had forgotten she was wearing Eve. Rosa was far too occupied with furiously thrusting her vibrator in and out of her asshole with both her hands, repeatedly striking her inner walls and mashing her prostate like a sandbag. Since Rosa had no spare hands to keep her condom secured to her shaft, the incredible force of her orgasm started to push Eve away and gradually slide the cumflated bitch down her spit-covered pole.

Rosa continued to pound away at her ass, and she kept cumming. Millions of sperm, carried forward by gallons of seminal fluid, kept gushing out of her rod in one long, continuous rope. Her face was contorted into a display of abject and absolute lust – a countenance that told the world she’d throw away everything if it meant she could feel like this all the time…to feel this good, each and every moment. She squinted down at where her glans would be, as if to watch with glee as her virile seed sprayed out as forcefully as water from a yard hose. Even as she stared in its direction, Rosa couldn’t have watched her cock spew from her position. Her glans was still lodged a good foot down Eve’s gullet, and Rosa’s vision was blurred too radically to see anything. She had her mouth curled into a half-smile, half-“O.” The wails that escaped her voice box were as obscene as they get – the kind that professional erotic voice actresses and porn stars wish they could emulate.

Eventually, as Rosa’s wrists started to tire and her self-hammering slowed, Eve – having finally been pushed completely off of Rosa’s shaft by the sheer force of her continuous cumshot – sluggishly slunk over the opposite side of the bed as Rosa. Eve’s gut was at complete capacity. There wasn’t any question at this point. Rosa’s girth wouldn’t be enough to plug either of Eve’s holes shut anymore; no matter how much more Rosa could feed into her, surely it would come sloshing straight back down the same hole it was pushed through. She laid unconscious, jizz as thick as syrup bubbling out of her mouth and piling up around eyes and the rest of her face. Her midsection was ballooned out to the size of a washing machine.

In contrast to Eve’s calm, unconscious stillness, Rosa was spread out into a steaming pile of exhaustion. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, stopping occasionally as she gulped to soothe her dry throat. As her vision started to come back, the first thing to greet Rosa upon her return from temporary lust-induced blindness was her penis – still erect, and twitching lightly.

What was stranger to Rosa, and immediately striking, was that the tip of her cock seemed…closer to her than usual? Rosa had woken up at full-mast many, many times before; in fact, it was an unusual day when she wasn’t greeted first-thing in the morning by a meaty pole lodged snugly between her breasts and leaking all over them. She knew what it looked like to stare down the barrel at her own erection while laying down in bed, and what she saw at that moment was not normal. The head of her cock was definitely closer to her face than normal. Not by a drastic amount, but definitely enough for her to take quick notice. Her already record-setting shaft had always poked out just a bit from between her cleavage, but now there was a good stretch of shaft standing proud and tall from the valley of her chest. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that she was almost three inches longer now: sporting an extra length of shaft about the size of her fist.

Not quite as striking or odd as the spontaneous and miraculous growth of Rosa’s erection, but still odd, was the related fact that she was still hard. Not just “hard,” but twitching and dribbling precum as if she hadn’t even cum! Rosa had just cum harder than she felt like she ever had in her life. Her erection had waned from weaker orgasms than that – so why was she still erect? The aching, throbbing pain from before had subsided, but Rosa couldn’t help but wonder if she had “broken” something inside her. Her prostate felt a little funny – maybe a little tense, if she had to say. As Rosa touched herself up and down, ruminating on why in the world she was erect after all this or what could have happened to her body to bring about these two odd shifts in her biology, a different kind of thought brought itself to the forefront of her mind:

"I need a shower…"

She could smell the intoxicating aroma of her cum all around her, and the valley between her breasts was still sticky from the pool of pre that Eve had so thirstily slurped up. Eve herself was also quite disheveled - more than just a little sweaty, she looked just about as spent as a used tissue. She, too, would need quite a bit of TLC before she was ready to go at it again. Pumping her rod into a tub of her own viscous seed did seem like a fun time, but if Rosa wanted to get off with any of Eve's holes again they'd need to be tightened up. To that end, Eve would need a decent draining.

As Rosa thought of ways to attend to Eve so that she could make use of her throat again, a bright light glistened off of the thin film of sweat that coated Rosa's beautifully cared-for skin. She and Eve had boned the night away, and the sun had just begun to rise in the early, early morning. As the solar rays filtered in from closed blinds and through the side of her room's elegant red curtains, they reflected off of the wet and sweaty surface her breasts. With the mess she'd made out of her room and her partner more clearly illuminated, the sunrise simply reinforced Rosa's idea that now was probably as good a time as any for a quick bathing.

Easily stripping out of what paper-thin shreds remained of her red dress, she sauntered naked into her spacious shower stall. Stepping in, she whacked one of the glass panes that enclosed the stall with her glans. A fat glob of post-orgasm discharge splatted all over the outside of her shower, sending tiny specks of her sperm-tainted pre to mist everything on that side of the bathroom: Countertops, towel racks, the tile floor, her toothbrush and more. It wasn't normal for Rosa to make such a mess in her own space...It was her home, after all, and Rosa was usually very spatially aware concerning how much room her erect penis took up and how she'd have to carry herself to avoid bumping into things or knocking over her stuff. It must have been that new length, Rosa thought, that threw off her graceful walk and her sense of control. Her cock hadn't grown since she hit puberty; even then, Rosa had never woken up to find she was packing three whole extra inches when she was growing up. If she had grown at that rate back then, there was no estimating just how fucking massive she'd be today. Rosa lost herself in the fantasy of having a cock as long and as thick as a truck...waving it around as she walked down the street, emptying out her tanker-sized balls into a swimming pool. She leaned back against the shower as this fantasy played like a movie in her head. Her butt's supple cheeks pressed against the cool tile of her shower, and the icy shock snapped her out of her quick little daydream.

"Hah…" Rosa chuckled when she realized what sort of insane and outlandish fantasy she just caught herself sinking into. As if that could ever happen.

Shrugging off her self-admittedly strange fantasy for being exactly that (a fantasy), Rosa turned on the water. It came out of the shower head nice and cold to start - just the right refreshing temperature she needed in order to relax from all of the hot and steamy action she'd been balls-deep in all night. She let the shower's chilling spray wash over her scalp, deflating much of the volume in her beautiful chocolate locks. Her hair clung to her back in parts, and to her shelf of a chest as well. Before long, Rosa was completely wet from head to toe. Her natural beauty and allure was just as strong as it ever was, even after her lightly applied makeup had run from her face. Those sharp green eyes, luscious lips, soft cheeks and sculpted profile made a strong foundation.

Now that she was wet, Rosa reached to her shower caddy for her face wash. As she turned to grab it though - the exact same way she had every morning for years - she swept a bottle of conditioner off of a small shelf on her shower.

"Fuck...Come on…"

First the shower wall, now this? Rosa knelt down to try and pick the fallen bottle up off the shower floor, but was met instead with a face-full of her own cock. Her glans, which Rosa could swear was also more engorged than it ever had been before, smushed her cheek to the side as it threatened entry into her own mouth. She had almost unwittingly fellated herself - again because of the unwieldy and unfamiliar new length that had mysteriously appeared on her cock. If her erection had subsided when she reached her climax, she wouldn't have had to deal with this current inconvenience either.

To Rosa, the solution sounded fairly obvious. Maybe she was still dealing with some pent-up sexual energy? She was, after all, still looking forward to getting back to Eve after their showers. If she could cum again, Rosa theorized, then maybe her erection would finally subside and she could get along with the rest of her shower without running into things or knocking bottles over the whole time.

She lathered herself up with soap, getting her pole, her cleavage, and the palms of her hands all slippery. Without any foreplay or buildup, Rosa started rubbing the base of her shaft with one hand, using the other to push one tit against the other in an improvised self-paizuri. She used the luxury afforded by her extended fuckstick to bend her neck down and eat out her gaping urethra the same way she ate out Eve. This three-way stimulus, and the gradually warming water that poured down her every beautiful curve brought Rosa to heaven. She extended her tongue even further down her well-worn cumvein, slobbering as it exchanged fluids with her mouth – parching the thirst Rosa had built up from fucking Eve senseless. Almost as quickly as she had started, Rosa felt the familiar beginnings of an orgasm start to well up in the core of her body. Except, instead of feeling _entirely_ familiar, an new kind of sensation diffused through her: Rosa’s prostate twinged, sending a shock almost like electricity up throughout her entire being.

That static misfiring felt like it had activated all of the cells in her body – filling Rosa with an energy almost supernatural. It was a feeling unlike anything Rosa was used to experiencing, so all of the tolerances and edging training Rosa had done on herself couldn’t help hold back her orgasm. Rosa’s balls contracted upwards and released their load. A healthy shot made its way down her throat and into her stomach – a morning snack of sorts – while the rest of it spurted out in a wide, messy cone that splashed in her face and painted the shower windows an opaque white. The release felt amazing – like the muscles that gated her sperm had been locked in an “open” position. Rosa’s cum flowed more freely than it ever had before, splatting with gusto on every surface of her standing shower and making the drain gurgle as it struggled to gulp down her prodigious load.

As the wide, heavy rope of virile spunk bulged its way up her many, many inches, Rosa buckled to the floor of the shower. She could feel something else start to happen to her – something separate from her orgasm, and separate even from that odd “shock” type of sensation she felt in her prostate. Wiping the cum away from her eyes, she stared at her cock – growing longer fatter before her very eyes.

“Oh, fuck…What is _this?_ ”

Rosa felt just the same wonderful way she felt when her flaccid cock would start filling with blood. The pounding heat, filling through every millimeter in and throughout her spongy cockflesh. The beat of her heart, visible in how her dick grew in sync with her quickening pulse. The growing excitement, watching herself get bigger, bigger, and bigger still until she reached her full and beautiful form. The difference between now and relishing every other one of the erections she’d had was that there seemed to be no telling what that _full and beautiful form_ really was. Her already erect cock was, somehow and for some reason, _growing_. Rosa had known her limits for the longest time. She knew where the peak of the mountain was, but not anymore.

As Rosa held her penis, gripping it at the base to try and close her blasting cumvein shut, its girth gradually – pulse by pulse – grew to such a degree that she could no longer reach across its diameter with both hands. The tip twitched closer and closer to her face, making autofellatio less of an easy task and turning it increasingly into a completely trivial one. Its hypnotic approach, closer and closer to her lips, were like a siren song, inviting Rosa to drown herself in a sea of her own precum – to lose herself in self-pleasure and never come back up for air. The longer she stared at it, the more enticing her own offer seemed to be. Her balls, too, groaned like old pipes – full enough to leak as tons of fluid rushed around them with incredible pressure. Each of her heavenly, egg-shaped testes expanded to the point that they rivaled even her massive, hefty breasts in size.

The peak on Rosa’s “mountain” had clearly gotten higher. She could only guess as to how high up that peak laid waiting for her to discover it. Though, instead of guessing, Rosa thought it would be _much_ more fun to experiment.

She did have a client waiting just outside the bathroom, after all.


End file.
